


Bedtime

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: “They’re my family.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd one. I had planned for it to go further, but it rolled to an early stop on me. There may be more added later because I actually really like the scene and want to further it. But for the moment it works as a short piece even though the title doesn't make any sense yet.
> 
> -o-o-o-

“Hey, you comin’ over to Lila’s tonight? I’ve wrangled an invite and I know you’ve got a thing for her. Could be the night.”

Scott threw a leg over his motorcycle and unhooked his gloves from his belt. “I don’t know, Pete. Dad’s out tonight and I’m supposed to be looking after my brothers.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“Can’t you ask Virgil? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, man. Don’t sacrifice your love life for the brats.”

His fingers stretched out the gloves. “Pete, those are my brothers you’re talking about. Don’t make me kick your ass.” He didn’t bother to look at his friend. He knew Pete didn’t mean it, but there were times where he just did not understand. He shoved his key into the bike’s ignition and she came to life with a roar. “And no, Virgil has his own thing. This is my call.”

“But what about your thing?” Pete had to yell over the idle of the engine. “Lila seemed very interested.” An exasperated sound. “You’re not your brothers’ parent. What about your grandmother?”

He unhooked the bike stand and let his legs take the sway. “You’re stepping on forbidden ground, man. You watch what you say about my family.”

Pete stepped back, both hands shooting up defensively. “Okay, okay. I’m just trying to look out for you, bro. Don’t want you wasting your life stuck at home.”

Scott glared. The throb of the bike beneath him was almost an encouragement to the anger welling up inside. He let his hands drop to the handlebars. “They’re my family.”

He didn’t bother to explain further. A hand took the throttle and a foot the brake. A flick of the clutch and he tore away, leaving Pete in his dust.

-o-o-o-

It was probably an overreaction on his part and as his bike tore out onto the highway, he figured he would probably have to speak to Pete and smooth things over. He meant well.

He just didn’t understand.

Perhaps worrying about four younger brothers wasn’t usually the thing for a twenty-three-year-old. Hell, according to societal norms, he should be hunting down a partner, focussing on his career and looking for his own digs.

He had kind of done that with the Air Force. It took him away from his family, sent him across the planet to experience new things.

But that only made family more special. Was it wrong to miss his brothers?

Perhaps his circumstances were a little different from the norm. When they lost their mother seven years ago, Scott had been about to graduate high school. With Virgil traumatised – hell, all of them traumatised – Allie still in diapers and Dad…he couldn’t blame Dad, but it still didn’t negate the fact that his father had gone missing for over a year, disappearing into his work….there had been bonds built.

He valued those bonds. He valued being there the day Alan took his first steps, the day Gordon won his first trophy. He wasn’t a parent, but he was a big brother and as long as he drew breath, he would watch out for his siblings.

For his family.

If that made him odd in society’s eyes, screw society.

The bike’s engine dropped revs as he slowed and turned onto the dirt road that led to the farm. He loved the dirt and if he broke the safety limit just a little on acceleration, there was no one else on the track to care. The trail of dust the bike kicked up behind him was satisfying in its own way, even if his pants ended up coated in it.

The farm eventually emerged from its cluster of windbreak trees, an island amongst the fields. Turning into the drive, you would never have known it was the home of a billionaire. It looked the same as it always had. Neat, tidy, a little worn around the edges, but Joe from the local builders was due next Monday to fix the gutters again and touch up the paint.

It was home. A quiet place for his family to grow.

And he was going to miss it.

A sigh as he pulled the bike to a halt not far from the front door. He killed the engine and secured it. Climbing off the bike proved that yes, he did have half the dirt road on his pants and he took the next few moments to brush it off into the petunia bed.

Petunias? When had Kyrano planted petunias?

Thoughts regarding their security officer ‘come gardener accompanied him inside.

“Scotty!” A lightning fast ball of blond energy barrelled into him the moment he walked through the door. “You’re home!”

He caught his eight-year-old brother in a hug that lifted him off the ground and spun him around. The briefest of thoughts as to what Pete would think if he knew how much joy swelled in his heart each time Alan greeted him like this.

It gave him purpose.

“Heya, squirt.” He let his little brother down with a last squeeze. “How was school today?”

That prompted a grumpy expression. “Boring. Ms Jennings said I couldn’t write about rockets and had to write about worms in science. Worms are boring.”

Scott held back a snort. It was a familiar theme.

“They have their importance, Allie.”

“That’s what Virgil said. Then he blabbed about ecosystems and recycling...all boring!” Yes, that was a pout. A definite pout.

Scott folded down beside his brother and lowered his voice. “Would it help if I told you a secret?”

Of course, this immediately drew Alan’s attention. Secrets in this household were powerful things. “Yes!”

“Promise to keep it?”

Alan nodded. “Rescue scouts’ honour.”

“Okay...would it help if I told you that Dad is developing a rocket fuel that is made by worms?”

Alan frowned at him. “Worms make rocket fuel?”

“Yep.”

“Really? How?”

“Now that is a secret even I don’t have. You’ll have to speak to Brains about that.”

That caused a whine. “But Brains is on the Island. And he speaks gobblety-gook.”

“Then you’ll have to be patient and listen to Ms Jennings long enough to know enough to understand what Brains is saying.”

Blue eyes pierced him, suspicion at his tactics. “Really?”

Scott smiled just a little before hugging his brother again. “Really.”

He was still eyeing his brother suspiciously, but appeared willing to take it on board.

Scott had to hold back a grin. Perhaps, one day in the far future Alan might turn to him and call him on his bullshit, but that wasn’t today. And it wasn’t totally bullshit. Virgil had mentioned composting and renewable resources as part of the fuel making process.

There were worms in compost, weren’t there?

Still under eight-year-old scrutiny, Scott stood up. “So where is everyone?”

“Virgil’s in the living room hogging the ‘projector. Gordon’s in his room and Grandma says he can’t come out until he says sorry to Virgil.”

Great. “What did he do?”

“Messed with Virgil’s stuff. Virgil got really angry and there was yelling. Grandma got angry, too.”

Fantastic. “Where’s Grandma now?”

“Out the back. She has all her stuff packed.” And that was definitely a sour face. “Does she have to go?”

“Grandma has the right to do her own things, Allie. She does a lot for us already.”

“But I’m going to miss her.”

“It’s only for the weekend.”

“Why can’t we go with her?”

“Do you really want to go to a medical conference?”

“Nooo.” The logic cranking through his brother’s head was almost visible. “But we could go to Disneyland! That’s in California, too!”

“You’ve already been to Disneyland and you have school.”

“School’s boring.”

And they were back to square one. “Okay, squirt.” He ruffled his brother’s hair. “If you eat your dinner and help Grandma with the loading the dishes...without complaint...” Yes, there was the pout. “And you have your bath...without complaint...we can do some stuff before bed.”

His little brother’s eyes lit up like the stars he would no doubt be chasing one day. “Can we do rockets?”

“Maybe. If the weather holds.”

“Yes!” Alan actually jumped and fist-punched the air before running off down the corridor. “Virgil! Scotty says we can do rockets after dinner!”

Scott grinned after him. He shucked off his jacket and hung it on the hall stand. A brief thought of Pete and the possibilities with Lila. Sure, he was interested in Lila. She was gorgeous and smart with a beautiful smile.

But this?

Pete did not know what he was talking about.

-o-o-o-


End file.
